buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragod
]] "Dragod" (ドラゴッド Doragoddo) is an attribute. See also G•EVO. Playstyle Dragods focus on a new ability called G•EVO which allows the player to evolve a Dragod into a stronger card free of cost. List of Sets with Cards *S Start Deck 1: Dradeity *S Booster Set 1: Gargantua Awakened *S Booster Set 2: Dimension Destroyer *S Booster Set 3: True Awakening of Deities *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage *S Character Pack 1: Deity 100 Yen Dragon *S Special Series 2: Impact! Triple Punisher *CoroCoro Comic July 2018 Issue "Garga BOX" *Promo Cards List of Cards Ancient World Monsters Size 2 *Deity Dragon Against Thousands, Gargantua Dragon "Aizenwaechter" Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Black Flame Transiency Dragon, Gargantua Phantom Dragon World Impacts *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Dragon World) *Garga Blade Blast!! *Gargantua Buster Break *Gargaraid Punisher!! Monsters Size 1 *Full Speed Dash! Garga "SD" & Gardog Size 2 *Battle Deity of Daybreak, Gargantua Dragon *Gargantua Dragon, "Acute Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Assault Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Blast Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Charging Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Crush Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Cyclone Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Double Body Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Gattling Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Legion Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Pizza-La Mode!?" *Gargantua Dragon, "Punisher Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Raging Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Recover Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Return Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Slash Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Sonic Mode" *Gargantua Dragon, "Tempest Mode" Katana World Impacts *Deity Dragon Ninja Arts, Whirlwind Blades *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Katana World) Monsters Size 2 *Gargantua Arc Deity Wind Demon Dragon *Gargantua Jiraiya Dragon *Gargantua Kirigakure Dragon *Gargantua Koga Dragon *Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon Magic World Impacts *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Magic World) *Spiral Ur Ignis Monsters Size 2 *Gargantua Blade Mage *Gargantua Flare Mage *Gargantua Ice Mage *Gargantua Shin Blade Mage Legend World Monsters Size 2 *Combat Deity Great Hero Dragon, Gargantua Kaizer Star Dragon World Monsters Size 2 *Galaxy Braver, Gargantua Quasar Other Monsters Size 1 *Garga "SD" *Let's Eat Pizza-La! Yuga & Garga *Little Deity, Garga "SD" *Summer With Ace of Games! Yuga & Garga "SD" Size 2 *Awakened Deity, Gargantua Dragon *Daybreak Roar, Gargantua Dragon *Deity Gargantua Dragon *Gargantua Dragon *Pugilist Dragon, Gargantua Dragon *Silver Soul Release, Deity Gargantua Dragon List of Support Cards Dragon World Items *Deity Dragon Sword, Garapier *Deity Dragon Sword, Garblade *Deity Dragon Sword, Gardeus *Deity Dragon Sword, Garkris *Deity Dragon Sword, Garsword Spells *Combat Deity's Pulsation *Deity Dragon Illusory Ice Blades *Dragod's Breath *Dragod Crystal *Dragod Spell *Fighting Emperor Dragon Shield *Gar-Down *Gar-Hiring *Gar-Spirit *Gargantua Switch Mode! *Glory of Shining Combat Deity Impacts *Ace Gindaco Party!! "2018" *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! "First" *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Dragon World) *Garga Blade Blast!! *Gargantua Buster Break Monsters Size 0 *Future Card Buddyfight Ace (card) Size 1 *Full Speed Dash! Garga "SD" & Gardog *Garbird Taking It Easy *Glom Gardra *Imperial Guard, Rechts Gardra *Nadel Gardra *Prudent Gardog *Taiyaki Is the Best! Garcat Size 2 *Gargantua Dragon, "Double Body Mode" *Lanze Gardragon Size 3 *Gardragon Marchese the V Katana World Items *Deity Dragon Armor, Gar-Claw *Deity Dragon Blade, Garkunai Spells *Art of Speedrun Impacts *Deity Dragon Ninja Arts, Whirlwind Blades *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Katana World) Monsters Size 0 *Deity Dragon Low-Rank Ninja, Kogarashimaru Size 1 *Deity Dragon Ninja, Musashi *Deity Dragon Ninja, Tenma Saizo *Knives Ninja Arts, Ninbird *Like the Wind, Nindog Size 2 *Gargantua Jiraiya Dragon *Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon Magic World Spells *Combat Deity's Instruction *Godmagic, Nexent Impacts *Deity Gargantua Punisher!! (Magic World) *Spiral Ur Ignis Monsters Size 0 *Oulu Owl Size 1 *Magicat "Heat Magic" Other Monsters Size 1 *Garga "SD" Size 2 *Awakened Deity, Gargantua Dragon *Daybreak Roar, Gargantua Dragon *Deity Gargantua Dragon *Gargantua Dragon *Pugilist Dragon, Gargantua Dragon Category:Attributes Category:Dragod Category:Dragon World